


Open Day

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, I love John Winchester, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tells his father what he wants to be when he grows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Day

John switched the engine off and looked over at Dean. Normally a bundle of energy , the excitement of the day had exhausted Dean. He'd wanted to surprise Dean with a fire station visit, the Open Day providing the ideal opportunity. Mary had stayed at home with six month old Sammy, allowing John to spend time with his eldest.

He leant over, ruffled Dean's hair. "Hey kiddo. You enjoy today?"

Dean nodded. "I want to be a fireman when I'm older and save people. Can I daddy?"

John beamed with pride at the words. "You can be whatever you want, Dean.


End file.
